


Letting Off Steam

by SpaceIdiot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom James T. Kirk, First Time, Light Bondage, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Top Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 22:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceIdiot/pseuds/SpaceIdiot
Summary: It's been a difficult few months, and Kirk needs to let off some steam. Turns out Spock is more than willing to be of assistance.
Relationships: spock/kirk
Comments: 8
Kudos: 215





	Letting Off Steam

They had nearly died. It was at least the third time that month, yet somehow it didn’t cause them any less stress when they returned to the Enterprise. Kirk had set the Enterprise on its way to their next destination, then gone to the gym to let off some steam. He was rapidly doing shoulder presses when he heard someone else enter they gym.  
“Captain,” came Spock’s firm, calm voice. “Using that particular exercise machine at that velocity is likely to pull a muscle.”  
Kirk stopped. “Just letting off some steam,” he breathed, not turning around.  
Spock walked quietly towards a corner of the room. He was still in uniform. “You don’t mind if I change here?” he said, glancing at his captain. “I’m afraid I didn’t have time.”  
“Time?” Kirk asked.  
“I wanted - to make sure that you were alright,” the Vulcan said, turning away.  
James smiled. “I’m fine, Spock,” he said. “Yeah sure, change.”  
Without a word, Spock began to discard his uniform, folding it neatly and placing it down in the corner. The captain couldn’t help but trace his eyes over the gentle curves of the Vulcan’s shoulders, the faint dip in the small of his back, the visible scars of the whip that had torn at his back a few months ago. He glanced at the floor. He knew Spock didn’t mind, but he wished there was a way he could have protected him - a way to keep him safe.  
Out of the corner of his eye, Kirk saw Spock slip down his pants and step outensionn He blinked at the floor. Mr. Spock did not appear to be wearing any undergarments, and the mirror in front of where he stood left little to the imagination. Dear god, Kirk thought to himself. When Spock had said “undress,” he hadn’t quite thought it would go this far. He didn’t think it was quite right, but he couldn’t stop himself from from glancing over as Spock bent to pick up his exercise clothes. His face went bright red, and suddenly he felt very, very hot. Spock stepped into a pair of loose fitting joggers, and slipped on a tight black undershirt. Kirk swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. When he turned around, Kirk darted his eyes to the floor.  
“Are you sure you’re alright, Captain?” Spock said, “You seem flushed.”  
“Fine, I’m… fine,” Kirk blurted.  
Spock raised an eyebrow, and turned back to the ballet barre, where he began to stretch. Kirk licked his dry lips. Spock had never done anything like that before. The Vulcan had always been very private, especially when it came to his body. He’d remarked on disliking the fact that he had to undress, even partially, for his physical exams every six months. Could it have possibly been - a hint? Kirk watched Spock as he moved to the floor, where he began to stretch his hamstrings.  
“I’m afraid my muscles are tight,” Spock said, shifting uncomfortably.  
“The stress,” Kirk said, “I’m sure.”  
“I’m sure,” Spock repeated.  
“I could, eh… I could help you,” Kirk offered.  
“A buddy stretch?”  
Kirk nodded.  
Spock tilted his head. “I suppose it’s a logical solution to my difficulty. Thank you, Captain.”  
Kirk stood and knelt by Spock, who shifted to lay on his back. Kirk cleared his throat, tucking his hand under Spock’s ankle.  
“Are you ready?” he asked.  
Spock nodded. Kirk lifted Spock’s leg, carefully pressing back so that Spock’s knee was straight and his foot was almost even with his hip. Spock let out a faint moan.  
“Am I hurting you?” Kirk asked, letting up slightly.  
“No,” Spock said, “No, it feels - quite pleasant.”  
Kirk pushed again, his knee up against Spock’s thigh for extra support. Spock’s head was pressed back against the floor, his neck slightly arched, his eyes closed and his brows furrowed. Kirk watched his chest heave up and down, his hands clenched into fists at his side. He traced down from where his hand held the Vulcan’s ankle, to his knee, his thigh, his - what was he doing? His left hand, unoccupied, slipped between Spock’s legs. Spock flinched.  
“Captain,” he said, his eyes still closed, his face flushing green.  
Kirk felt a shiver go up his spine, and not just his spine, either. “How does it feel, Spock?” he breathed, pressing to find the space just under Spock’s balls.  
Spock’s breath caught. “The sensation is quite… stimulating.”  
Kirk pressed a little harder, tracing his fingers upwards. Spock shivered.  
“Jim… J-Jim…” Spock’s back arched, his pelvis pressing forward into Kirk’s hand. “T'hy'la,” he moaned. “Tor ashaya tor nash-veh.”  
“Damn it, Spock,” Kirk hissed. “You know I can’t speak Vulcan!”  
Spock opened his eyes, looking straight into Kirk’s. “Fuck me, Jim.”  
Kirk felt as though all of his breath was stolen from him. He’d felt dominant and provocative, the leader of the encounter, but with those words from Spock, he suddenly realized that he wanted it the exact opposite. He sat back a bit  
"We can't do this here," he said.  
"You're quite right," Spock said, sitting up.  
"My quartets or yours? Oh," Spock added before Kirk could respond. "I realize suddenly that my quarters would be an illogical choice. I have no form of lubricant, and given our similar anatomy, that is a requirement."  
Kirk flushed. "Well when you put it that way," he grinned. "Let's get going!"  
And they did. It wasn't difficult to avoid the crew, and they had locked the captains door behind the within a few minutes. Spock began to disrobe.  
"Wait," Kirk said, "Let me."  
"If you insist," Spock replied. "It is not a custom of Vulcans to undress each other."  
"Your half human, Spock," Kirk reminded. "Let that half lead you now."  
Kirk took Spock's face in his hands, pulling him down into a kiss. He took his left hand and gently pulled up Spock's, intertwining their fingers. Spock let a little moan escape his lips.  
"Jim," he breathed, pulling back. "Vulcans rarely have sex when it is not required. And when it is, it can often be a somewhat - violent occurrence. In my experience, when I am fully aroused I can become quite forceful. I would like to ask you for permission to act freely."  
Kirk's shorts were getting uncomfortably tight. "Permission granted," he grinned. "And I have an idea."  
He turned and began to dig around in his bedside drawer.  
"Here." He pulled out a pair of silver handcuffs with red velvet on the inside.  
"You wish to be restrained?" Spock said.  
"I do."  
"Then allow me."  
Spock took Kirk's hand and lead him to the bed, pulling off his shirt and throwing it on the floor. There was a look in the Vulcans eyes that made Kirk hard as a rock.  
"God," he breathed. "Get on with it Spock, please!"  
With a sudden sharp movement, Spock shoved Kirk to the bed. He grabbed him by the wrists and with his unusual strength, pulled Kirk up so that his head was resting on the pillow.  
"Put your hands above your head," he commanded.  
Kirk did. Spock slipped the cuffs onto his wrists and pushed his hands down onto the pillow above his head.  
"Keep your hands there, Captain," he said. "Disobedience will not be tolerated.  
Kirk nodded. "Yes, yes, just please -"  
But Kirk didn't get to finish before Spock grabbed his shorts and yanked them off. Kirk curled up his legs but Spock grabbed them and shoved them back down. He bit his lip. Being a bottom was new to him, but thus far, he was greatly eNjoying it.  
Spock slid off the bed and disrobed, leaving his clothes in a heap on the floor. He got back into the bed and bent down at Kirk's feet. He touched his lips to Kirk's ankles, up his leg, to his inner thigh. His strong hands pressed Kirk's legs apart, spread eagle. He stared down hungrily at Kirk's body.  
"Touch me, please Spock," Kirk whined.  
Spock did. He grabbed Kirk's prick and have it a sharp pull. Kirk groaned, half in pain, half in pleaser. Spock took Kirk's thigh with his left hand, grasping so tight that he left a mark, while his right hand was making quick work with Jim's penis.  
"Oh fuck, fuck!" Kirk moaned.  
Spock went faster.  
Kirk had dreamed about this, he couldn't even remember how many times, and now it was here, and better than he could have ever expected.  
"Spock, Spock," he gasped. He knew he was about to come. He wanted it to last longer, but he also was desperate for release. Right when Kirk felt he was going to climax, Spock let him go. He yelped audibly at the loss of contact.  
"Spock," he cried, half sitting up.  
The Vulcan was on him in a moment, shoving him down and holding his arms above his head.  
"Do I need to tie you down?" He growled.  
Kirk shivered. "I mean… if - if you want."  
Spock had a dangerous look in his eyes. He dug around in the drawer of Kirk's side table, finding a bottle of lube and a cord of silk. He tossed the lube down on the bed and used the silk cord to tie the handcuffs to the head of the bed.  
“Disobey again and you will be punished,” Spock hissed.  
Kirk nodded. Spock lowered himself into a kiss. His tongue forced its way between kirk’s lips, dominating the encounter. He bit at his captain’s lower lip, pulling at it. Kirk whimpered at the pain, which only drove Spock to bite harder. He hastily kissed his way down kirks neck, giving him rough bites that were sure to leave a mark.  
“God Spock,” Kirk moaned. “Don’t stop!”  
And Spock didn’t. With one hand clasped around the captains neck, Spock moved to Jim’s chest, biting at his nipples and pinching them between his fingers. Kirk writhed under Spock’s firm grasp, his prick throbbing for contact, thrusting into the air between him and Spock. Spock raised his hand to kirk’s mouth and thrust his fingers inside. Kirk could only imagine how good it must feel to a Vulcan, his hands being so much more sensitive than a human’s. Spock has lowered himself to thrust against kirk’s prick, moaning in tune with his thrusts and the motion of kirk’s tongue on his fingers. At last he pulled back, sitting up. He took his fingers, still wet from kirk’s mouth, and sucked on them, his eyes closed.  
“On your stomach, Captain,” he ordered. Kirk started to move, and Spock grabbed him, turning him over and forcing him down onto the bed, his face pressed onto the sheets. He held Kirk down with one hand as he opened the lube with his other, pouring a generous amount onto the small of kirks back, dipping his fingers into it. The lube was cold on kirks hot skin, the sensation causing him to shiver. Spock took his fingers and pressed them around the ring of Kirk’s anus, slipping one finger in, and then back out, then gently pressed two inside. He worked his fingers back and forth until he felt Kirk was ready for him to go inside. He rubbed his penis a few times, making sure it was wet enough, and with a gentle thrust, he pushed himself inside. Jim gasped. He felt so full, he thought he might burst. But Spock’s gentleness suddenly disappeared. He grabbed Kirk’s hair, pulling his head back, thrusting harder, harder until Kirk cried out.  
“Spock, Spock!” His fists clenched the bedsheets, his prick being shoved up against the mattress by the force of Spock’s thrust against his botox. “God Spock I’m going to come!”  
Spock bent his lips down to Kirks ear, biting him - his neck - his hands grasping at his shoulders, using them as leverage to thrust harder. He gasped with each movement, his hot breath against the back of Kirk’s neck. His hand slid around his face and into Kirks mouth. Fairly wild with arousal, Spock bit down, hard, onto Kirk’s shoulder, and that was it for the captain. With a faint gasp and shiver, Kirk came into the bedsheets.  
“Keep going, Spock,” he breathed. Spock did not need encouragement.  
“Jim, nash-veh ashaya du! Nash-veh ashaya du! Nash-veh hal-tor tor sarlah!” Spock was lost, his native tongue the only thing he could articulate. He thrust as hard as he could, his body pounding against Kirk’s. Kirk felt Spock’s fingers tightened on his shoulder, his face pressed against his back.  
“T'nash-veh! Du nam-tor t'nash-veh!” he moaned. His hips bucked, his body tensed, a cry almost akin to pain spilling from his lips. “Jim!” he gasped, and he came inside his captain. His body suddenly went limp, his breath coming in short gasps. With an effort, he rolled off of Kirk and onto the bed. Kirk turned to look at his lover.  
“Spock,” he whispered. “You’re so beautiful.”  
Spock blinked drowsily. He reached up a hand and released Kirk from his restraints.  
“You are happy, Captain?” he asked, a look of concern on his face.  
James smiled. “Very, very happy,” he said gently.  
“I pleased you?”  
“Very much, Spock.” He took the Vulcan’s hand in his and gently kissed his fingers, the back of his hand, and his palm. Spock closed his eyes, humming at the sensation.  
“You know how to please a Vulcan, Captain,” he said.  
“You can’t think I’ve traveled as much of the galaxy as I have without picking up a few tricks,” James smiled.  
“You have been with a Vulcan before?” Spock asked, his eyes opening.  
“No,” Kirk said, raising his eyebrows. “But I did have a very interesting discussion once with your mother over a few too many glasses of Romulan wine.”  
Spock flushed.  
“I have one question though,” Kirk said, tracing his fingers over Spock’s cheek.  
“Yes?”  
“What did you say, there, at the end? In Vulcan. What were you saying?”  
Spock glanced down. “I said that - that you were mine. And that I… loved you."  
Jim felt his breath stolen from him. “Oh Spock.” He pulled him into a gentle kiss. “One of these days you’ll have to let me lead, and I’ll be able to show you just how much I love you too."


End file.
